


Birthday Surprise

by Seersha



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seersha/pseuds/Seersha
Summary: It's Clark's birthday and Lois has a surprise for him.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written many years ago - first posted elsewhere in 2011, but never posted to AO3 until now. I have not gone back to edit it since then, and will post it here in its original form.
> 
> This was really my first attempt at writing smut. I wanted to write sex that started with seduction, sex that was actually making love (because these two are madly in love), but also in a way that was _hot_ and showed that even after marriage, they could never get enough of each other. Basically, I tried to do a lot in the context of a one-shot. Hopefully I succeeded? 
> 
> This story was written with the Smallville version of the characters in mind, but could work for any DCU version of Clark and Lois if you prefer to visualise them differently to the Smallville characters. It's Clois, that's what really matters :)

 

  


* * *

 

Lois pushed open the door to the farm house with a tired sigh, edging it closed behind her with her elbow before she unloaded her arms of presents onto the dining table. All of which still remained unopened since she hadn't gotten the chance to give them to Clark.

It was Clark's twenty-seventh birthday, and while the day and been fantastic and the evening had started out extremely well, it had come to an abrupt halt when Clark had gotten that faraway look in his eyes that only meant one thing – Superman was needed.

Her well organised romantic dinner for two faulted. And they hadn't even ordered their food yet.

Lois tried to hide her disappointment as Clark grimaced in sincere apology, whispering the words, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she assured him, leaning in closer and placing her hand on his. She shrugged lightly. "Go."

Stalling a moment, Clark gave her a smile full of promise. "I'll be back as soon as I can." A swift but gentle kiss to her lips followed. "And keep the champagne cold."

Laughing softly, Lois nodded. "I will," she said.

Standing and giving her one last look of apology, Clark rushed out of the restaurant to fly away.

As the minutes ticked by though, with Clark nowhere in sight, Lois's optimism in their evening being salvageable started to wane. Where was he? Almost half an hour had passed when her cell phone beeped with the arrival of a new message.

_Have to fly to China. Earthquake. Check the news. I'm sorry. Love, C._

Immediately she hoped it wasn't too serious an earthquake and that the casualties would be few. As much as Lois wished for nothing more than to be able to celebrate her husband's birthday with a perfect, uninterrupted evening, that desire paled in comparison to the hope that Superman could help save dozens of lives. She always felt a rush of pride and gratitude whenever she saw him in action, knowing he made such a difference to the world.

Lois packed her purse and phone into her bag, calling for the check. She was glad now that they had only ordered the champagne before Clark had had to dash off.

She listened to the radio on the drive back to their house, eager for any details on the earthquake in China and how Superman was faring in his rescue mission. Unfortunately the information that filtered through at this time was devoid of Superman mentions. 

Now here she was, finally back home. She took in the darkened farm house, the stack of unopened birthday presents and looked down at herself. 

She'd thrown on Clark's jacket to shield her from the cool night breeze, but her effort to dress up so nicely now felt somewhat pointless, too. Oh, Clark had definitely shown his appreciation when he'd seen her. The catch in his breath, the slight gulp and his soft, "You look amazing," made her feel appropriately warm inside. But still, the fact was the fitted silky dark grey dress, the killer black heels; the jewellery (which he'd given her), the makeup and sultry smile were really only the wrapping paper. What Lois had most been looking forward to this evening was seeing the look in Clark's eyes when he had gotten to see what was _underneath_ the dress.

If she did say so herself, she was fairly certain he'd appreciate that birthday gift most of all. The new lingerie hadn't been cheap either.

So much for well laid plans, she thought, walking over to click on the lights and tossing the car keys onto the kitchen counter.

She headed into the lounge area and flicked on the TV as she sat down, hoping to maybe finally catch some mention of Superman. After going through a few channels, she felt a rush of relief as Superman's name came up, along with some grainy footage of him carrying out victims from the rubble of a tumbled, burning building. Lois wished the footage was clearer so she could get a better look at his face, but even just his body language was enough to set her on edge. She always hated that she couldn't be right there beside him, even just to offer him strength or comfort. Shaking her head, she turned off the TV and leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. He would be back as soon as he could and until he was, there wasn't anything she could do for him. With that last thought, she let exhaustion claim her into a light sleep.

A little while later, Lois snapped awake as she heard a distant whoosh. It was sometimes uncanny how attuned to him she was, that even his proximity could light up her senses. Jumping up, Lois quickly headed out to the porch, smiling as she gazed up into the starlit night sky as she spotted him approaching.

Clark landed a few feet in front of the house, his red cape flowing lightly in the breeze. "You waited up for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." She nodded, then grinned in delight as he quickly blurred away only to return a moment later dressed back in his evening suit. Black pants with a navy blue dress shirt (no tie) – an outfit which he darn well knew made her knees weak whenever she saw him in it. 

Suddenly he was right in front of her, looking down at her adoringly as he gently cupped her face with his hand. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully, moving his face towards her and taking her lips with his.

Caught by surprise at the level of his passion, Lois stumbled against him. He caught her around the waist easily without breaking the kiss and pulled her hard against him. Curling her arms around his neck, Lois met his passion and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue along his.

Finally breaking away when she needed to take a breath, Lois leaned her forehead against his and gazed into his eyes searchingly. "Are you okay?"

Clark nodded quickly. "I'm fine." He smiled shakily in reassurance. "I did everything I could; it's up to the authorities now."

Lois stroked her hand along his neck and up the side of his face to thread her fingers in his hair. "You did great." She leaned back slightly and grinned mischievously. "And I hope Superman can be coerced into giving me a few quotes for the article Perry will no doubt want tomorrow."

Clark tried not to smile but his lips twitched anyway. "Coerced?"

" _Politely_ coerced," she corrected playfully.

He leaned in for another quick kiss, then his expression turned serious again as he studied her face in the moonlight for a moment. "I-I know you had that table booked for months. Lois, I'm sor--"

Shaking her head, Lois put a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing. "I understand. And I don't mind that I have to share you with seven billion other people..." Her smile broadened and she stepped backwards, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and gently dragging him backwards with her towards the door. "Just as long as I'm the _only_ one who gets to take you home."

Smiling and nodding in easy agreement, Clark let her lead them into the house and kicked the door closed behind them.

Lois gripped his shirt tightly and tugged him closer, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him roughly, mashing her lips hard against his. Clark's arms went around her instantly, holding her flush against him as he met her kiss, opening his mouth to her automatically.

For what felt like forever, they stood near the doorway kissing passionately. It was a dance that was all too familiar, and yet somehow still felt new and exciting. 

A fleeting thought passed through Clark's mind as Lois moaned into his mouth – that it was almost like he had been transported back a few years to the early days in their dating life. Agreeing to go slow and ease into the relationship for fear of messing things up, they had put an invisible line on the ground neither were ready to cross, and kissing was all they'd let themselves do intimately. Consequently it sometimes felt as if just kissing her was as important as breathing – the need to snatch those moments and hold onto them tightly meant so much more passion, desperation, wanting and desire was poured into nearly every kiss because it was the only way they could express those feelings at the time. 

Thankfully things were vastly different now, but he was still glad that even just kissing Lois Lane could feel like he was somehow simultaneously dying and being brought back to life at the same time.

Tearing his lips from hers, Clark moved to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and up just below her ear. Lois shuddered slightly and moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and flicked his hot tongue there. Damn he was good.

"Wait," she panted breathlessly before coherent thoughts left her completely. She gently tugged at his hair to bring his face up so she could look him in the eye. She swallowed at his lust-filled gaze, but ploughed on with some determination. "I have a surprise for you."

A smile started forming on his face. "You do?"

She nodded with a grin and glanced at the clock, thankful to see it was still half an hour to midnight. "Technically it's still your birthday, and I haven't had a chance to give you your final present yet."

Clark was momentarily confused. She had given him a rather thoughtful gift that morning – a beautifully crafted photo album she had filled with important photographic moments in his life – and he knew she had a few other presents to give him that their friends and family had sent over. On top of which she had gone to all that trouble of arranging their romantic dinner. Even though the dinner hadn't gone as planned, he certainly hadn't been expecting anything else.

"Lois..." he started, intending to protest that she didn't have to give him another present. Just being with her was enough of a gift to last a lifetime.

"Close your eyes," she instructed softly, cutting him off. He hesitated for a second and she set her face firmly into a look that he knew was not to be argued with.

Nodding, Clark closed his eyes and waited, still unsure of what she was doing, but trusting her completely as always.

"Now, just give me a minute here," she said and moved out of his loose embrace.

Lois fetched some candles and a lighter from the kitchen and set a few up around the lounge room, before quickly walking to the light switch and turning off all the lights. Clark's curiosity continued to spike as he noted the change in lighting, even through his eyelids, and heard her rustling about. Lois still had on Clark's jacket and she briefly wondered if she should take it off, but decided to leave it on... for now. A few minutes later, she returned to stand in front of him.

"No peeking," Lois warned, as she took both his hands in hers and led him into the lounge area. 

Clark let her manoeuvre him how she pleased, silently starting to form a fairly vivid picture as to what she might have planned.

Satisfied when she had him standing in front of the couch, Lois pushed at his shoulders and he fell backwards into a sitting positing against the soft cushions. A smirk now graced his face and he titled his face upwards, but kept his eyes closed as promised. 

"And no smiling!" she teased, even as she couldn't contain her own grin.

"If you say so," Clark said in mock obedience, trying unsuccessfully to plaster a serious look back on his face.

With an amused chuckle, she quickly stepped over to the music player she had set up earlier that day in preparation for her surprise and pushed the play button. The music cut through the silence and momentarily startled Clark. It was an erotic beat and sound, every note purposeful, clearly setting the scene for what was to come. And Clark's senses were set on fire, heightened by the fact that he had his eyes shut.

Lois walked back over to stand in front of him. She put her hands on his knees and pushed them apart so she could step in between them and lean in closer to him. She crouched over him and let her face stop beside his, but not quite touching, her mouth next to his ear.

"Do you remember that time you saw me posing as a stripper at the Ace of Clubs?" she asked seductively, letting her husky tone drift over him slowly.

It took him a moment to respond, the image of her clad in that outfit filling his mind, and he swallowed. "Y-yes," he replied roughly. 

She grinned triumphantly – he suddenly seemed a little nervous. "Good," she said. "Because, Smallville, I promise you... tonight is going to be so much _better_." Leaving him with that thought to ponder, Lois abruptly stepped back and removed all contact from him. "You can open your eyes now."

Still momentarily stunned by the sudden loss of her heat being so close to him, teasing him and making his hairs stand on end, Clark blinked open his eyes slowly. Gazing up at her, it occurred to him that he still to this day had no idea how he had ever managed to not see what was right in front of him for all those years.

Lois stood before him, beautiful as ever, one hand smoothly running from her neck slowly down her dress-clad body as she spoke in a seductive, almost secretive whisper that was for his ears alone. "Happy birthday, Clark."

Lois paused and bit her lip, suddenly a little nervous herself, and moved her hands to grip the lapels of the jacket she wore. It was Clark's black suit jacket, big enough on her that if she'd done in up it would have just about covered up her dress. With purposeful ease, she took the jacket off and tossed it to the side, noting every flick of Clark's gaze as she did so.

Letting out a breath, Clark took a moment to appreciate how absolutely incredible and sexy his wife looked, bathed in the soft glow of the candle light. He'd already given her a few appreciative looks this evening, but suddenly it felt as if he was seeing her all over again. 

She had on impossibly high, strappy black heels and Clark let his gaze linger on her shapely, toned legs. The dark grey silky dress she wore clung to her curves like a second skin, the length of which stopped mid-thigh and was held up by two thin straps over her shoulders. An erotic hint of cleavage drew his gaze upwards and to the sparkle of jewellery she wore. A simple but elegant silver necklace and matching earrings – pieces he had given her. Her dark hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, but most of all it was the fire and passion in her eyes that captured his attention. She smiled gently, as if she could read his thoughts and was more than happy to let him appreciate her this way. It was a gift only she had ever given him.

Lois turned so she faced away from him, but glanced back at him over her shoulder. She wanted to watch him watching her. Reaching behind her, Lois gripped the zipper of her dress and slowly tugged it down. As her back was revealed and the dress slipped open, Clark unconsciously leaned forward slightly on the couch. Once the dress was open enough for her to get out of it, Lois turned to face him fully again. 

Holding his gaze with her own, she reached up to take the straps of her dress off her shoulders. With a slight wiggle of her body (which she hoped came off as sexy and seductive, rather than awkward or ridiculous), the silk dress fell off easily, pooling at her feet. 

Now she stood almost bare before him, only in heels and the lingerie she'd brought just for Clark, just for this one moment, to see that look in his eyes. And the look in his eyes was certainly worth the wait. 

Clark gulped, his mouth suddenly feeling a little dry. He'd never seen her in this particular lingerie before (he'd remember if he had), but damn if he wasn't going to demand that she now take to wearing it on a regular basis. It was black, lacy and certainly didn't hide much, but somehow still left enough to his imagination to fuel endless fantasies. 

Of course he'd seen Lois in all sorts of sexy outfits, dresses and lingerie over the years. She never failed to amaze him or take his breath away. And yet somehow, it didn't matter how many other times he'd seen her like this, or seen her naked or anything in between... she still managed to surprise him constantly.

"Do you like your surprise?" she asked, stepping out from the middle of the dress pooled at her feet and kicking it backwards. 

Lois turned in a slow circle to let him see how the lingerie looked on her – the bra was strapless and the panties were really not much more than a thong, given the lack of skin it actually covered. She came around to stand in front of him again, feeling a sudden flare of uncertainty as she waited for his answer. Unconsciously she brought one hand up to lightly twist at the necklace for a moment. Clark knew that despite her tone of confidence, those little gestures gave away her slight nervousness. And knowing that made him feel another rush of love.

"I more than like," he confirmed in a deep, low voice, leaning forward to sit up straighter and stretch out his arm. He held his hand out to her and she moved forward enough to reach out and take his hand.

Smiling up at her lovingly, Clark gripped her hand firmly but gently, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. Then he tugged at her hand to urge her close enough so she stood once again between his knees and looked down at him.

He took her other hand in his so he held both, and pulled them so that their clasped hands rested on the couch on either side of his legs. Lois was forced to lean down slightly at the movement, so their faces were now only an inch or so apart. 

"You're perfect," Clark whispered reverently, looking deeply into her eyes. 

Lois smiled affectionately, her love for him bubbling to the surface. "I think I've heard that before... somewhere."

His smile broadened and Clark tilted his head to the side slightly. It was an intimate inside joke they shared. It was a sentiment Clark had not only shared so candidly all those years ago on the night of their first real attempt at full intimacy, but those words had been repeated over the years several times. The meaning was never lost, though; no matter how many times those words were spoken.

Tilting upwards to close the small gap between them, Clark once again captured her lips with his, tugging at her lower lip and letting go for a moment before going back for more. Lois moaned into the kiss, surrendering for a moment before pulling back.

"Hmm..." she sighed contentedly, "you're distracting me."

With a wicked grin, she unlinked their clasped hands and pushed Clark back so he was leaning into the back of the couch, slumped slightly into a half laying position. Clark smiled in anticipation, still more than happy to let her take the lead.

Standing up straight again, Lois took a moment to examine the sight before her, trying to decide what to do next. There were so many options, and she wanted to explore every single one of them, but clearly the first priority was evening the playing field a little. He had far too many clothes on. 

Sinking to her knees with slow deliberation between his legs, she leaned back on her haunches and set to quickly remove his shoes and socks, never once looking from his face as she did so. Shoe and sock removal was never the sexiest part of seduction, but it had to be done. Once she threw those items to the side, Lois scooted on her knees closer to the couch until she was touching it. 

Clark's gaze heated further as she ran her hands, one on each of his legs, from his ankles, following a path upwards over his pants to the inside of his thighs. Slowly massaging lightly as she went, seemingly in no hurry, content to take her time. He gulped a little as Lois reached the juncture between his thighs, wondering fleetingly just how much of this teasing he would be able to take. 

He sucked in a breath that he didn't even need and thought left him completely when Lois ran one hand over his prominent bulge. Already he was hard, hot and aching for her, and a grunt of pleasure escaped him as she did so.

"Shhh," Lois soothed in a whisper, leaning the top half of her body towards him as she repeated the movement again. "Don't move... we have all night and we've only just started."

Even in his haze of arousal, Clark recognised the spark of challenge and narrowed his eyes. "I can last all night."

Lois smirked knowingly. "Oh, I know you can." She loved that Clark Kent was now more than happy to express complete confidence about sex – both in and outside of the bedroom. 

She reached past his belt to tug at his shirt, bunching it upwards so it was no longer tucked in. He helped her efforts by easing his body away from the couch a moment while she freed his shirt tails from behind him, too. Once that was done, Lois gripped the shirt in the middle and with one sharp pull, tore it open. Buttons flew off the shirt as his chest was revealed with the quick move.

Clark gasped sharply, blindsided for a second. He hadn't been expecting her to just rip his shirt apart like that. He gazed at her, eyes wide with surprise, but she only looked back smug with satisfaction. Unsure of what she would do next, Clark remained perfectly still, watching her intently and curiously. 

Lois leaned forward and lightly trailed her fingertips from his shoulders down over his hard, smooth chest, pausing when she reached his belt. Breaking his gaze, she looked down to concentrate on her next task. With calculated deftness, Lois unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, tossing it behind her. Then she cupped him again with one hand through his trousers, while using her other hand to pop the button and ease down the zipper. 

Clark's fists clenched against the cushions unconsciously as he tried to control the impulse to just grab her, toss her to the floor and make love to her right that instant.

Backing up on her knees, she stood up again and took a moment to appreciate the sight of her half-naked husband laid out before her in the soft, warm light. He was beautiful, she thought, not for the first time. There were lots of words she could use to describe him – handsome, sexy, charming, gorgeous, irresistible (the list was endless) – but 'beautiful' was a word that she wouldn't associate with many men in general, and yet somehow it fit him perfectly. 

"Lois?" he asked quietly after a stretch of silence, unsure of what she was thinking at that moment.

Lois shook her head, reminding herself to focus again. "Sorry, I was just admiring the view." Her eyes raked over him again hungrily.

Clark swallowed slightly as a he felt a slight blush creep up (and was thankful it was dark enough that she wouldn't be able to see his heated cheeks), then wanted to laugh at himself. It was almost ridiculous that she could still somehow make him blush like an inexperienced teenager. He really should be used to Lois saying things like that by now, but it didn't seem to matter. Somehow there were times she looked at him with such raw, carnal desire that he felt stripped of every defence, regardless of his super powers. 

Taking another step backwards, Lois bent down to take the ends of his pants in her hands and tugged at them roughly. Instinctively, Clark lifted his butt off the couch long enough for her to completely pull his pants off with a couple of quick, fluid tugs, leaving him now clad only in boxer shorts and his open shirt. 

Lois stood up straight and made a show of tossing his pants away and they exchanged amused chuckles. Clark's smile was still on his face as Lois stepped back between his legs, her own smile fading as she eased towards him again. 

Crawling up over his body, Lois moved to kneel on the couch above him, her knees now brushing against the sides of his hips as she straddled him and settled into his lap. She ran her hands up his bare chest, tracing every contour and pressing firmly into his shoulders when she reached them. She ground her hips downwards, her own ache of desire needing to be soothed and tempered.

They both moaned as Lois undulated against him slowly and deliberately and she used her years of experience with him to her advantage, calculating just the right movement and pressure most likely to affect him.

Her own arousal was now building and she could feel her heart rate increase as she moved her lips towards his neck. The music in the background seemed to urge her onward with every beat. Lois rubbed her nose against his chin as she pressed her mouth to the base of his neck. He faintly smelled of smoke, but traces of his cologne also lingered. It was musky and cool. She loved that particular cologne and had told him so more than once. The fact that he'd worn it tonight made her smile briefly against his skin. Continuing on, Lois licked and nipped at his Adam's apple then under his jaw before dragging her lips along his jaw line to his ear. She pressed a feather-light kiss against his lobe and felt him shudder slightly.

"Lois..." he panted her name, no longer able to remain stoic. He brought his hands to her hips, his grip tight as he tried to still her for a moment so he could regain some much-needed control. He didn't want to renege on his promise that he could last all night.

Lois licked the shell of his ear and then blew a cool breath over the damp skin. "Yes?"

He coughed chokingly and applied some more pressure to hold her hips steady. She pulled away enough to look him in the eyes and he smiled warily. The candlelight danced over her skin and highlighted the fire reflected in her gaze. "You're driving me crazy," he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips in faint amusement. "That's the plan, _Superman_."

Clark felt a growl build in the back of his throat. She had to go there. Lois knew what her calling him Superman during intimate, sexual moments did to excite him. She really did want to torture him tonight, didn't she?

Without warning, Clark gripped her hips more firmly and brought them flush against his, thrusting against her core as he moved to claim her lips with his in a bruising kiss. Lois let out a startled gasp against his mouth, but she didn't miss a beat as she returned the kiss with equal fervour.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, her tongue stroking against his as they explored each other's mouths. Over and over they kissed deeply, sucking and licking, tongues duelling, only breaking away to catch a few needed breaths.

Finally Clark eased back, slowly softening the kiss until they parted mutely. Panting quietly, Lois blinked a few times to regain her bearings. 

Clark's erection was still nestled intimately against her through their remaining clothing, his hands resting on her hips. He leaned back a bit, then said in a low, almost dangerous tone, "I think it's my turn now."

Before Lois could utter a sound of protest, Clark had used a burst of super speed and rolled her over onto her back so she was now lying on the couch lengthways. He crouched above her on his hands and knees, grinning down at her triumphantly.

"That's cheating," she declared with a huff of frustration. 

Clark shook his head with a tiny smile but said nothing in response. Instead he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her collarbone, near her shoulder. Sighing in pleasure, Lois let her eyes flutter closed as her arms went up to grip his sides under his open shirt, just above his waist. She felt him trailing kisses along her collarbone then down her chest, between her breasts, sucking and biting gently at her flesh as he went.

Lois arched up against his warm lips as he reached her stomach, her muscles twitching in response to his touch. Moaning softly, she took handfuls of his shirt at his shoulders and pushed impatiently, wanting if off. He took the hint, pausing as he leaned back enough to assist until he could shake it off and let the shirt drop to the floor. Then he moved back to continue trailing his lips over her tight stomach and abdomen, paying particular attention to the area just above her black, lacy panties. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and she shivered. Lois tangled her fingers in his thick hair, suddenly deciding she didn't want to wait any longer. She needed him now. With that thought in mind, she tried to push at his head, urging him lower.

Clark lifted his lips from her skin and resisted, glancing up at her. "Shhh... we have all night," he teased, repeating her words from earlier back to her. 

Lois tightened her grip on his head and shot a glare of annoyance at him. It was just like him to use her words against her. But just as she prepared to launch a verbal rebuttal, Clark's lips assaulted her and she let out a moan instead. 

He moved slowly up her body again, licking at the underside of her ribs, teeth scraping lightly at her skin as he bit gently into the side of her breast. Lois squirmed, gasping. She threw her head back into the soft cushions as he took one of her nipples into his mouth through the lace of the bra she still wore, sucking and tracing his tongue around it. Her nipples were hard, and the sensation of the fabric rubbing against her nipple as he licked turned her on even more.

She let her nails scratch down his back with abandon as she arched against him again and again, urging him on mindlessly. He repeated the same attention to her other nipple, his hands cupping the curves of her butt to hold her body to his as he ground into her. One hand slipped up her back to undo the clasp of her bra and he leaned away, kneeling up so he could remove it. He threw the bra over the back of the couch and then paused for a moment to admire the sight of her half-naked form. 

Her bare chest heaved with her breathing as she focused her eyes on his. He smiled at her a moment and she smiled in return. Sometimes even in their most heated, wild moments of frenzied desire, they would catch themselves briefly and exchange a smile or certain gaze. In those moments, it was an exchange of feelings that didn't need to be verbalised, but were always understood loud and clear. No matter what, their absolute love, devotion and adoration for each other underlay every kiss and touch.

Clark took her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly before trailing his hands down her sides. He bent to lick at one of her nipples and tugged at her panties, easing them down her legs. When their positions made it impossible to go further, he moved off her and stood up to pull the lacy thong off completely.

Lois sat up quickly and swung her legs around so she was sitting directly in front of him and quickly tugged at his boxer shorts. They fell down and he stepped out of them, taking her wrists in his hands, intending to lie down on top of her again. But Lois shook her head, batting her wrists from his grip and instead slid forward, so her face was now a breath away from his erect penis.

Clark started to say her name, but only managed a grunt when Lois wrapped her fingers around his erection and slid her hand down, then up slowly and repeated the movement a few times. Her other hand slipped around to cup his butt cheek, stopping him from stepping back. His hands curved over her shoulders, unconsciously urging her closer. She wet her lips and threw him a wicked smile as she glanced up, meeting his heated gaze, before darting her tongue out to swipe over the head of his penis. Clark's mouth was opened partially as he took a deep, shuddering breath. One of his hands moved up to cup her cheek briefly, before he threaded his fingers in her hair.

Lois then tightened her grip at the base of his penis, taking the head completely into her mouth and eased forward so his penis could slide fully into her mouth. She heard Clark groan and closed her eyes, concentrating solely on the task of giving him as much pleasure as she could. He now had both hands tangled in her hair, holding the back of her head and he flexed his fingers to hold her in place. 

Using every skill she knew, she sucked and licked, enjoying the sounds he made, knowing that she was the one causing him to make them and loving it. Lois twirled her tongue around the head as he slid out of her mouth. She didn't want him to come just yet. His eyes were cracked open, staring down at her, so she made a slow of slowly licking her lips seductively for dramatic effect, before removing her hands from him.

With a devilish smirk, Lois lounged back casually and raised her legs to place her feet against his stomach. The spikes of her heels rested below his belly button as she balanced her feet there lightly. "I think you should take these off now," she said smoothly, indicating the black heels she still wore with a quick nod.

Clark lowered his eyes to her shoe-clad feet then travelled along her outstretched legs before meeting her gaze. His eyes darkened further with desire and he said, voice rumbling slightly, "I think you should leave them on." 

In quick movements, he took her ankles in his hands and threw her legs apart, stepping forward to wrap her legs around his waist as he knelt down on the ground to position his erection at her entrance. Lois bit her lip and sat up, bracing her arms behind her for leverage as Clark loomed over her. Placing his hands on her hips, he brought her forward as he plunged himself into her in one smooth stroke. 

Lois swallowed a groan and closed her eyes, her legs tightening around his waist as his hot length slid into her. She could feel her arms tremble slightly. Clark let out a breath as he was enveloped by her heat. After what seemed like hours of teasing, he felt almost ready to explode and struggled for a moment as he eased out slightly, determined to make this last. Bracing his palms against the front edge of the couch, he pulled out nearly all the way and stilled.

Momentarily confused, Lois opened her eyes partially to see him looking at her intently. His jaw was clenched and Lois could see his muscles rippling slightly as he held himself in check. "Come on," she demanded impatiently and shifted her hips against him. 

"Watch," he said, his voice deep and thick. Lois took a breath and followed his gaze downwards. He thrust slowly into her and then pulled back again. 

"Ohhh," she whispered, eyes widening, as she watched him sliding in and out of her. The sight of their intimate joining held her attention and he set a steady but almost achingly slow pace. 

Soon Lois felt impatient again and tore her gaze upwards. "Faster," she breathed, pushing against him, locking her ankles around the back of his thighs to bring him closer and gripping her hands on his biceps. Digging the spikes of her heels into his muscles with all her strength, she was glad to not have to worry about hurting him.

Clark fell against her when she shifted positions slightly, leaning in close to place a kiss against her shoulder. She leaned forward and thrust back against him, urging him with her movements to go faster. 

She had intended for the night to be all about her seduction of Clark, but now found in the process he'd still managed to seduce her in every way. She didn't want to wait any more, or tease or explore. She wanted all of him and wanted him now.

He obliged, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he took her face in his hands. He tangled one hand into her hair, tugging gently through the strands. The other hand moved to her neck, tilting her head back so he could open her mouth with his in a ravenous kiss. She moaned into his mouth, sliding her tongue against his. 

Lois slid her arms around his neck to hold on more firmly. Clark tugged at her bottom lip, biting gently before releasing it. He placed kisses along her neck, shoulder and any patch of skin he could reach.

Lois moaned, then swallowed, her inner muscles clenching around his length. She was so close. Clark grunted against her ear and slowed his strokes again.

"Nooo..." Lois mewled in frustration, struggling to open her eyes. "Keep going. I need you... please..." she moaned breathlessly. 

Clark gulped as she clenched around him again, but used every ouch of willpower he could muster to pull out of her completely. He swallowed her protest in a hard kiss and in a flash of movement too quick to be humanly possible, Clark had Lois pushed back into the cushions as he knelt in front of her, spreading her legs so he could lick along the inside of her thigh – from her bent knee to the juncture between her legs. Lois clawed at his shoulders, groaning as he flicked his hot tongue along the length of her intimate folds. He lapped up her dripping juices and circled her clit with his tongue before sucking gently. It didn't take much, barely seconds and Lois was shattering around him, her whole body tensing and shuddering as she came. She let out a strangled, broken cry.

As she collapsed back against the couch, panting and trying to catch her breath, Clark swiped at his mouth. She blinked up at him, trying to form a coherent thought.

Clark took her in his arms and stood them up, then turned her around so she was facing the back of the couch. He pressed himself against her back, one hand cradling her hip as the other gently moved her hair off one shoulder so he could whisper in her ear.

"Like this," he commanded in a low tone, pushing her forward with his whole body to kneel on the couch as he settled in, kneeling behind her. 

Lois gripped the back of the couch with both hands and she felt him close in behind her. Even though she'd just had a mind-blowing orgasm and felt a little like jelly, somehow Clark's nearness - the heat and overwhelming power of him - once again sparked her arousal. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, waiting and wanting.

Clark held her hips, pressing her front against the couch as licked the shell of her ear. She shivered in anticipation. He nudged his thick cock between her butt cheeks, positioning at her entrance from behind and sliding in easily. Lois sucked in air, then let it out slowly, her eyes falling shut. She let her head tilt backwards against him, holding the couch tightly as he thrust in and out of her. Her muscles clenched around him.

Clark grunted and let out a deep moan, his hot breath near her ear. His thrusts this time were quick and hard. "You wanted it fast?" he asked, nipping her earlobe gently.

"Yes," Lois breathed, moving back against him to meet each of his thrusts. "Harder," she groaned, removing one arm from the couch to grip the back of his neck.

Obeying her request, he set a rough, demanding pace, knowing by now that Lois was always more than capable of meeting any challenge. He sucked and bit softly at the sensitive skin at the point where her neck and shoulder met.

Clark cupped her neck and turned her head towards him so he could lean around and kiss her. Their lips took small sips of each other, the position making it a little awkward, as he continued to pound into her body. Soon they were both coming; shuddering and moving against each other. Clark gripped her tightly as he gave one last, hard thrust into her and then held her against him as their orgasms drew out.

Breathing heavily, they leaned against each other for support for a minute. Reluctantly, Clark finally pulled out and eased them both down until they were lying lengthways on the couch, legs tangling together. 

His eyes were closed but he couldn't help but smile softly in pure satisfaction as he settled into the softness of the cushions. Lois took a deep breath and sighed happily as she leaned her head against his shoulder, flinging one arm across his broad chest as she settled her body partially on top of his. She felt his arm tighten around her waist in approval.

They were both content in the silence for a while, letting their bodies recover from the night's activities. Finally Lois cracked her eyes open and leaned up on her other arm to peer down at him in the faint light. He had a small grin on his face and looked totally at peace, almost boyish. She loved seeing that expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, tracing her fingers absent-mindedly along his chest.

Clark's grin widened as he opened his eyes to gaze up at her in the darkness. He slid his hand back and forth across her hip tenderly. "Oh, you know... just... that was probably the best birthday surprise anyone has ever given me."

Lois chuckled, happy and touched. "Well, if you think that was good, just _wait_ until you see what I have planned for your thirtieth birthday."

 


End file.
